Technical computing environments (TCEs) are known that present a user, such as a scientist or engineer, with an environment that enables efficient analysis and generation of technical applications. For example, users may perform analyses, visualize data, and develop algorithms. Technical computing environments may allow a technical researcher or designer to efficiently and quickly perform tasks, such as research and product development.
Existing technical computing environments may be implemented as, or executed in conjunction with, a graphically-based modeling environment. For example, in one existing graphically-based modeling environment, graphical simulation tools allow models to be built by connecting graphical blocks, where each block may represent an object associated with functionality and/or data. The technical computing environment and the graphically-based modeling environment may be a single, integrated application.
Some models created with TCEs may execute interactively with respect to input received from a user. For example, a model may present a graphical interface to a user, who may adjust, as the model executes, a number of parameters of the model.